


A Villain's Heist

by buttercuprince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, warning for Edgyness btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuprince/pseuds/buttercuprince
Summary: Well, when a man and another man hate each other enough at any given point, and one man is an overworked pretty much slave to the other man....I guess you could say something happens...





	A Villain's Heist

**Author's Note:**

> tw: violence, cursing, unresolved issues

Click. Sigh…

“Entry 001; hello! My name is Dr. Flugsby, I work for the Villainous Corporation and….” There was a pause, his words echoed in the dark, damp room. He looked over to his boss tied up and smiled a devilous expression under his mask. “And I am here today to document my progress in repayment. From this day forward, I vow to show this corporation what it has done to my life, to other’s lives...and to show this numbskull just how painful he can be to work with.”

He looked over to Black Hat with a secure grin, seeing the fear in his eyes. “You don’t need to do this you know Flug..?” He stated softly, trying to reassure his business partner.

“You took my life from me, you bastard. You still don’t know how you hurt me do you?” He waited, with a snarled expression. Expecting a sputtering answer from the man in the torn suit.

“Flug, I don’t love you. I don’t feel any attraction for you and this is not something that is even allowed in the company. Bosses can’t date the people they supervise, i’ve gone over this...Flug please...I know i’m not the nicest but I don’t deserve this please.” He looked so sincere, Flug almost felt sorry for a second.

“You think it’s just that? No, sweetie. No, no, no. You, sir, are a bad person. You work for the biggest company that supplies and produces villains and you’re not the bad guy here? No, I believe you are. And the fact you took advantage of the fact I was young, and the company did that to my family, you’re just as bad as the owners themselves. I d-”

Rudely cut off by his boss, “It wasn’t my choice! I had to, I had to take you in. They were going to do something so much worse if I didn’t...you have no clue what they can do to men like you. A person so...innocent back then...so easily manipulated. They could have made you into a monster.” Flug huffed, turning back around in his chair.

“You, turned me into a monster. You made me like my job, even though i’m responsible for so much. And what’s worse is all I want to do…” He got up and stormed over to him..putting his hands on the sides of Black Hat’s face, holding it softly. “All I want to do is run away with you, the man who caused it all. The man who took me in when I was alone, and needed help. I feel so much for you, sir. I can’t just keep doing this every day. I can’t wake up, say good morning, and go back to doing my work hoping, wishing...that you’ll come by and ask how i’m doing.”

Black Hat was stunned, he didn’t know what to say and just sat there a bit disoriented. He tried speaking several times but he couldn’t think of the right thing to say.

Just as they were about to start talking again, their other co-worker, the lively girl who was always up for a challenge, woke up tied to a spare pole in the corner. They could barely see her, yet they knew she was upset, and trying to get out by her growling and snarling. There were some thrusts forward, pulling, and sighs before they heard her give up.

Flug went back to the recording camera and reached up to the on/off button. “This is Flug, signing out. May the villains rest for once. Entry 001 complete.”


End file.
